Hibiki
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Verniy) Seasonal Quotes |RainySeason2015_Note = That is, holding hands to warm up. Literally: In Russia, it's a very convenient/useful hand. As Verniy |Valentine2016 = 司令官、 ロシア風チョコあげる…どこがロシア風かって？ それはないしょだ。 |Valentine2016_EN = Commander, I brought some Russian chocolate. What makes that Russian? It's a secret. |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |Hinamatsuri2016 = 春か。春はいいな。いつだって春の来ない冬はない。Хорошо |Hinamatsuri2016_EN = Spring, huh. Spring is nice. A winter will always be followed by spring. Хорошо (Very good). |Hinamatsuri2016_Clip = |Hinamatsuri2016_Note = Spring lines |WhiteDay2016 = 司令官、これは何だい。お返し？Спасибо。いただくよ。 |WhiteDay2016_EN = Commander, what's this? Return gift? Thank you. I'll take it. |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 春か。春はいいな。いつだって春の来ない冬はない。Хорошо |Spring2016_EN = Spring, huh. Spring is nice. A winter will always be followed by spring. Хорошо (Very good). |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = From Seasonal/Hinamatsuri_2016 |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 司令官、艦隊と我が第六駆逐隊は三周年だ。Хорошо(ﾊﾗｼｮｰ)。さすがにこれは…うれしいな |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Commander, it's the fleet's and our 6thDesDiv's third anniversary. Splendid. As expected, this is... pleasant. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 電のてるてる坊主、いいな。かわいい。暁のそれは…なんだい？怪獣？ |RainySeason2016_EN = Inazuma's teru-teru bouzu, looks nice. It's cute. As for Akatsuki's... what may it be? A monster? |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = |RainySeason2016_2 = 司令官の手は、温かいな。いや、その…ロシアでは、重宝される手だ。 |RainySeason2016_2_EN = Commander's hand... it's warm. No, that's... It's a gifted hand to have in Russia. |RainySeason2016_2_Clip = |RainySeason2016_2_Note = Secretary 2 (as Верный) From Rainy Season 2015 |MidSummer2016 = 暁、防波堤をもっと高く作らないと。あ……また作ればいいさ。手伝おう |MidSummer2016_EN = Akatsuki, you have to build the breakwater taller or else... Ah... it's fine, we can always build it again. Let me help you. |MidSummer2016_Clip = }} Character Appearance *Wears a similar serafuku to the rest of her class with an anchor emblem on the chest. *She and Akatsuki wear navy hats that also bear an anchor emblem. *She has bleached hair that is slightly disheveled, in a similar manner to her sisters. **Another trait shared with her sisters is the matching colour of her eyes and hair. ''Second Remodel'' *Interestingly, her attire and armaments don't change significantly between her first and second remodels, despite historical stripping and rearmament of the latter with Soviet-made weapons. *The most distinctive change in her second remodel is her change of hat; the red-coloured star and hammer-and-sickle (hard to discern) are direct references to the Naval Flag of the Soviet Union. *A pair of Soviet 533mm quadruple torpedo tubes replaces her two Japanese 61cm triple torpedo mounts. Personality *Characterized in the anime by her vacant attitude and expression. *A calm and stoic Russophile who tends to include Russian words in her speech. As Верный, she speaks more Russian. **However, as revealed in the 4-koma, her vocabulary in Russian is noted to be rather limited, as Fubuki tries to hold a conversation with her in Russian, only for Verniy to panic and say that it would be better for them to converse in Japanese instead. Notes *Verniy is capable of equipping Anti-torpedo Bulge (Medium). *Verniy is one of the few destroyers able to equip the Daihatsu Landing Craft, alongside Kasumi Kai Ni (B), Asashio Kai Ni (D), Ooshio Kai Ni, Arashio Kai Ni, Mutsuki Kai Ni, Kisaragi Kai Ni, Satsuki Kai Ni, Fumizuki Kai Ni and Kawakaze Kai Ni. *Verniy is also one of the currently only seven destroyers able to equip the Special Type 2 Amphibious Landing Craft, alongside Kasumi Kai Ni (B), Asashio Kai Ni (D), Ooshio Kai Ni, Arashio Kai Ni, Satsuki Kai Ni and Fumizuki Kai Ni. Trivia *Hibiki means "echo", Верный (Verniy) means "loyal" and her final name, Декабрист (Dekabrist) is a tribute to the Decembrist revolt. **Hibiki was first carried by the twenty-first ship of the first Kamikaze class in 1906. **Верный was first carried by a submarine class in the old USSR. **Hibiki's present incarnation exists as the lead ship of Hibiki-class Ocean Surveillance Ship, AOS-5201 JDS Hibiki of Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force. * Received her Kai Ni (Верный) on 11/09/2013. * Shunsaku Kudō was transferred to Hibiki after his humanitarian rescue of enemy personnel while captain of Ikazuchi. *She was retired from service on February 20 1953 and sunk as a target by the Soviet Naval Aviation team sometime in the 1970's at Karamzina Island near Vladivostok. **After being discovered in 2012, her wreckage is now a popular diving site. Seasonal diving tours to her wreckage are available. Quests *Composition: A10. *Sortie (Any): B12. *Sortie (Clearance): B42. Category:Akatsuki Class Category:Destroyers Category:World War II Survivors